Chaga para lembrar que há um fim
by misskrum
Summary: <html><head></head>O amor é uma doença, quando nele julgamos ver a nossa cura.</html>


**Autor: **misskrum**  
><strong>Título: <strong>**Chaga (para lembrar que há um fim)****  
><strong>Ship: <strong>****Tom Riddle Jr./Ginny Weasley  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>Hurt/Comfort ******  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>******CoS********  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>********K+**********  
><strong>Observação: <strong>**********UA  
><strong>O amor é uma doença, quando nele julgamos ver a nossa cura.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chaga<br>****(para lembrar que há um fim)  
><strong>por misskrum

* * *

><p>Ele costumava-me dizer que eu gostava de sofrer. Talvez o fizesse por não desistir nunca de Harry, do meu amor, do bem de todo o mundo.<p>

Eu nunca o neguei. Embora agora também já não lhe consiga dizer "não". Ele era _Lord Voldemort_, não era? Ele era uma pessoa que queria, que _exigia_, um "_sim, senhor_". Às vezes sinto as lágrimas nos olhos por ter permitido que esta situação chegasse a este ponto. Por ele me ter usado, manipulado, controlado, durante todo este tempo. Por não ter pensado em mim, mas sim noutro, em primeiro lugar. Eu consideraria Harry sempre em primeiro, sempre o mais importante. Mas agora eu sei que isso não é assim. O mais importante não é Harry, não é Tom, não é ninguém que não... Eu. Só pensar em mim em primeiro me deixaria a salvo, só isso faria com que não caísse no canto do vigário, só por pensar que lhe salvaria a vida. E vejo agora onde isso me trouxe. Ele aprisionou-me, porque não lhe tenho mais uso. Pegou em mim tal bonequinha de trapos e deixou-me para morrer aqui, no meio do nada. E é neste momento que eu ergo a cabeça e essa tal lágrima que quer sair por ter sido inocente e burra, como uma jovem apaixonada, não cai. Porque eu **não** deixo.

**-x-**

**foi como entrar, foi como arder**

Lembro-me da primeira vez que o vi, quase acidentalmente, na livraria. Ele tocou-me, sorriu-me e eu senti o meu mundo ruir. Tamanha beleza, perfeição... Não seriam normais. Afastei-me sempre que ele se aproximou. Tentei encontrar terra segura para pousar os pés depois de flutuar perto ele. Tentei não me apaixonar, porque já estava apaixonada. E ninguém merecia mais o amor de alguém como Harry, por mais magnético que Tom fosse.

Acho que, em certa altura, o considerei meu amigo. O meu melhor amigo, por mais infantilidade que me pareça dar esse título a alguém. No final do dia, o que interessava é que ele se importava comigo como eu me importava com ele. Por mais que o meu coração pertencesse a outro.

Deixei que ele se aproximasse, mesmo assim, porque me sentia confortável na sua presença. E na de Harry eu só me sentia uma menininha parva e apaixonada, não era? Tom fazia-me sentir _mulher_. Como se eu pudesse controlar o mundo.

Lembro-me também dos momentos em que nos deitávamos no jardim, com aquela música, que ele considerava patética e barulhenta e que me fazia sentir _tão bem, _como pano de fundo. Lembro-me de observar as estrelas e pensar como seria bom estar apaixonada por ti, Tom, e não por ele.

**-x-**

**para ti nem foi viver**

É um bocado triste chegar a este ponto e perceber o quão burra fui. Devia ter percebido que tudo não passava de um golpe, mas o pior é que acho que preferi viver na ilusão. É que era tão obvio, estava em todo o lado escrito para contemplar. E eu... Não sei. Eu continuei a não me permitir apaixonar por ele quando o deixava ficar com mais e mais da minha alma. Mas o momento em que ele me ganhou, aquele pequeno momento saboroso da sua vitória, foi quando me disse que Harry estava em perigo.

É claro que eu corri para avisá-lo, não pensando nas consequências. O que importava era tirá-lo daquela casa maldita e colocá-lo num local a salvo. Mas eu não sabia de que perigo o Harry tinha de fugir, eu não _precisava_ saber, não é mesmo? Tudo o que Tom me disse é que eu tinha de avisar o amor da minha vida que ele tinha de fugir para um local seguro, um local que Tom escolhera. E confiando eu em Tom com toda a minha alma, como poderia Harry não acreditar em mim também?

**-x-**

**foi mudar o mundo sem pensar em mim**

E quando ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou, daquela forma calma e fria e racional e tão tão tão... _Tom_, aí eu soube que estava condenada. Eu queria-o, mas nunca seria dele. E ele sempre soube disso. Talvez ele considere tal incidente um pormenor sem sentido - sei que me beijou apenas para me prender - mas poderia tê-lo feito pela força. No entanto, decidiu magoar-me, não fisicamente, mas onde me iria doer mais, ao me mostrar o quanto o queria mesmo amando outro. Mesmo que eu sempre fosse de Harry, corpo e alma até ao final da minha vida, eu sempre seria de Tom também. Na minha cabeça. No meu palácio de ilusões fortemente alimentado por ele.

**-x- **

**mas o tempo até passou**

Ele ainda não me matou. Deixou-me aqui neste quarto sombrio, onde há precisamente quatro dias atrás me deu o beijo, logo depois de lhe dizer que Harry estava a salvo. Voltou vinte e cinco horas depois para se vangloriar da morte do seu maior rival, aquele por quem eu daria a vida, aquele cuja vida ofereci a _Lord Voldemort_, apesar de tudo. _E tu sabias, Tom, tu estavas farto de saber que ao matar o Harry matavas uma parte de mim também._

Não sei como reagi. Não sei dizer quantas lágrimas caíram no meu colo, não sei se me mexi ou se estava demasiado magoada para me voltar. Sei que o tempo passou, eventualmente, enquanto tu me vias a morrer aos bocados. Só sei que tudo o que me passou pela cabeça nesse momento foi que eu devia, eu **devia** mesmo, ter falado com alguém sobre o perigo que Harry supostamente corria. Eu devia ter-me afastado de Tom desde o início. Eu devia ter-me afastado de Harry e ter tentado viver a minha vida sem qualquer ligação a ele. Eu devia ter sido eu, e não uma sombra de outrem. Eu devia ter sido a Ginny Weasley que fui quando me mantive afastada de Harry e tentei refazer a minha vida sozinha. Eu devia, mas não foi nada disso que aconteceu.

**-x-**

**e és o que ele me ensinou**

Com o passar do tempo, eu comecei a lhe dizer que ele gostava de fazer sofrer. De observar o sofrimento como uma mancha na parede. Para mim, ela não se altera. Para ele, ela começa-se a alastrar e alastrar e alastrar. Eu deixo de sofrer depois de um certo ponto. Ele… _Ele nunca deixará de fazer sofrer_.

Ele responde-me sempre que "_o amor é uma doença, quando nele julgamos ver a nossa cura_" e que foi o amor que me matou. Esse sentimento que ele subestima, o sentimento que me vergou perante ele, o sentimento que me fez entregar Harry. Não sei o que penso do amor neste momento. Não sei se Tom está certo, se eu estava certa ou se nenhum dos dois chega sequer ao cerne da questão. Mas sei que se não fosse o meu amor por Harry ele estaria vivo, e isso chega-me.

Ele vai embora e deixa-me aqui apenas com um garrafão de água ao qual posso chegar. Ele usou-me, deitou-me fora e eu prometo, do fundo do mim, que escaparei. Que não deixarei que ele ganhe mais uma batalha. Não deixarei que ele me subestime outra vez.

**-x-**

**uma chaga para lembrar que há um fim**

E então o meu relato chega ao fim. Talvez tudo fosse diferente se eu tivesse sabido como agir, se eu tivesse falado sobre os meus medos, sobre as minhas inseguranças, com alguém. São demasiados "ses" para me poder agarrar a isso. Agora, não me posso agarrar a mais nada que não a mim. Não posso gritar por mais ninguém que não seja por mim. Porque eu não sou apenas uma boneca de trapos como ele achou. Eu não me vergarei mais perante ele. Eu não desistirei de lutar. Eu sou uma Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Bem, acho que nos tempos de crise é que nos agarramos ao familiar e confortável. Não escrevo nada de novo desde Setembro de 2009, salvo erro, que foi quando entrei para a faculdade. Muita coisa mudou, se alterou, e achei, do fundo do meu coração, que nunca mais escreveria nada, que não tinha mais nada para dar ao fandom. Não sei se escreverei mais. Mas sei que, nunca se deve dizer nunca.

A música que deu nome à fic e cujas primeiras estrofes aparecem é a "chaga" dos ornatos violeta.


End file.
